Akibat Mencintai Dia
by ryuuchihame
Summary: Bagaimana jika Itachi mencintai Dei? Apakah yang akan terjadi dengan 'uke'nya Itachi, Kakashi? Warning : Shounen Ai, Lime?, OOC, AU, Gaje, Abal, dll! *birthday fic for Itachi* RnR?


Nyahahahaha *ketawa nista* Balik lagi nih.. sekarang mau publish fic yang serius nggak humor lagi! Kisah tragedi percintaan KakaxItaxfemDei. Kalo nggak suka pencet tombol yang lain deh! Terinspirasi dari kekayaan alam *bohong*. Disini Dei jadi cewek loh! *dibom* Fic birthday untuk Ita-kun. Warning : Yaoi, Lime? Dikitt banget *maksudnya paling cium2an lah*, OOC, AU, Crack, dan lainnya.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Disclaimer©Masashi Kisimoto-sensei

Akibat Mencintai Dia©Mine

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Dia, Dia itu, perempuan cantik dan manis yang berumah di ujung komplek perumahan sana benar-benar membuat sekujur tubuhku tegang saat melihat kedua bola matanya yang indah itu. Sungguh, aku tak mengira bahwa aku jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Aku bertemu perempuan cantik itu saat aku dan sepupuku, Sasuke menabrak pohon mangga karena mobil yang kami berdua naiki menabrak tukang sayur. Lantas, perempuan itu membantuku dan Sasuke. Perempuan itu sangat perhatian pada sepupuku, Sasuke. Dan sepertinya Sasuke juga menyukainya.

Dei, nama perempuan itu, ia sangat manis dengan rambut kuning panjangnya, dan kedua bola matanya yang sangat memikat hati semua pria.

Sejak bertemu dengannya, hatiku mulai bergetar tak terkendali. Pikiranku buyar karena mengingatnya. Sampai-sampai aku ketauhan bos ku saat bengong pada waktu jam kerja. Aku juga membanding-bandingkannya dengan istriku, Kakashi. Andai saja Kakashi semanis Dei, pasti aku betah dirumah, dan selalu membelainya mesra setiap hari.

Otakku pun berputar-putar untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya bertemu dengan Dei secara langsung dan Kakashi tidak mengetahuinya. Dei, tunggu aku!

Rencana demi rencana perlahan mulai kuatur, dan kupastikan agar Kakashi tidak curiga. Ketika aku memandangi bayangan diriku di kaca kamarku, kupastikan bahwa aku masih cukup 'ganteng' untuk mendekati Dei, dan hasilnya Sempurna! Ternyata aku tak kalah ganteng dengan Brad Pitt, mukaku pun (mungkin) masih baby face _kayak_ Justin Bieber! (Author klepek-klepek)

Melihat aku senyam-senyum sendiri di depan kaca, Kakashi pun kayaknya mulai curiga, dia bilang aku sudah mulai gila. Kukatakan saja bahwa itu semua kulakukan karena '_Agar Kakashi lebih mencintaiku'. _Kakashi pun hanya tertawa kecil melihat itu semua.

~~O~~

Keesokan harinya, sepulang dari kantor aku langsung pergi kerumah Dei, hari ini memang pulang cepat karena ada _meeting_ para bos-ku di kantor. Sebelum pergi ke rumah Dei, aku membawakannya sebuket bunga mawar, itung-itung sebagai rasa terimakasihku yang dulu atas pertolongannya.

Kini, aku sudah berada di depan pintu rumah Dei, hatiku gemetar.. Entah, masuk—tidak—masuk—tidak… Otakku pun berputar-putar. Saat itu tiba-tiba sesosok perempuan membukakan pintu untukku. Ah, itu Dei. Aku pun gugup, bibirku gemetaran. Ah.. aku harus bilang apa? Ah.. Itachi bodoh..! Pikirku melayang-layang.

"Ah..Itachi..~ Sedang apa disini? Ayo masuk, un!" pinta Dei lembut. Ah.. aku masih bingung mau ngomong apa.

"Hnn.. anoo.. selamat si..siang, aku datang untuk meberikan ini!" jawabku sambil memberinya buket bunga mawar yang dari tadi ingin lepas dari tanganku. Entah kenapa juga, bibirku sepertinya bicara sendiri tanpa mengikuti perintah dari otakku.

"Ah.. makaasihh! Ayo masuk, un!" teriak Dei senang saat diberi bunga mawar itu. Aku pun mengikuti perintah Dei, tadinya aku langsung mau pulang, karena aku gemetar. Tapi Dei tetap menyuruhku untuk masuk sekedar ngobrol atau minum.

Akhirnya aku berada di rumah itu lagi. Ahh~ hatiku berbunga-bunga saat memasuki rumahnya. Seperti berada si surga saja aku ini. Di sana aku hanya duduk manis menunggu Dei yang mengambilkan secangkir minuman untukku.

"Maaf Menunggu!" sahut Dei sembari mempersilahkan aku minum minuman manis yang ada di depanku.

"Ah.. manis, seperti kau hari ini," jawab ku menggoda setelah menyeruput secangkir teh yang disuguhkan Dei. Dei yang mendengarnya langsung blushing dan tertawa kecil.

Berbicara dengan Dei membuatku mengulang masa-masa _pacaran_ ku dulu. Seperti bicara dengan malaikat saja, pikirku.

~~O~~

Setelah berbicara lama dengan Dei, aku pun pamit pulang. Jam ku sudah menunjukkan pukul 04:00, dan tandanya aku harus pulang, kalau tidak aku takut Kakashi curiga. Aku pun segera melajukan mobil ku ke rumah. (Uchiha harus pake mobil! Biar nggak keliatan kere :p)

Di jalan tiba-tiba jalanan macet sekali, setelah dilihat-lihat ternyata ada pembagian brosur, _Les bahasa Inggris terpadu untuk anak. _Ah! Terlintas ide untukku! Aku pun mendaftar Sasuke ke tempat Les itu (walau Sasuke nggak tau), akhirnya diputuskan hari les untuk Sasuke adalah Selasa-Jumat.

~~O~~

Hari Selasa dan Jumat adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan karena aku harus mengantar jemput Sasuke pulang pergi les. Tapi setelah mengantar Sasuke, aku tidak pulang dulu. Melainkan ke rumah Dei. Lumayan, waktu les Sasuke dua jam, tapi waktu itu tak bisa kusia-siakan untuk pergi ke rumah Dei.

Pada suatu saat aku pergi mengantar Sasuke ke tempat les itu. Setelah mengantarnya aku pergi kerumah Dei, dirumahnya Dei menyambut kedatanganku dengan senang. Sepertinya banyak hal yang ingin dia ceritakan padaku.

Aku pun mendengar Dei bercerita, sesekali aku berkomentar atau hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat Dei menceritakan semuanya. Yang bikin aku _cemburu _adalah saat Dei menceritakan tentang pria yang ia sukai di kantornya. Katanya pria itu manis dan baik hati. Dei mencintainya. Tapi, saat Dei menceritakan kesukaannya pada puisi berbahasa inggris, aku pun bahagia mendengarnya, aku 'kan juga suka dengan puisi bahasa inggris.

Tak terasa 2 jam telah berlalu, aku pun pamit untuk menjemput Sasuke. Takut-takut aku sampai telat menjemputnya. Dan ah.. ternyata benar, aku telah telat menjemput Sasuke dan Sasuke pun keliatan marah. Ah biarlah, toh aku senang karena bisa ketemu Dei hari ini.

~~0~~

Hari demi hari kujalani, tak lupa setiap Selasa dan Jumat aku pergi kerumah Dei. Walaupun hanya sekedar mengahadiahinya sebuah puisi dan sekuntum bunga. Dei pun terus menceritakan pengalaman menariknya, aku sangat senang, walaupun setiap itu Sasuke selalu marah-marah kalau aku telat menjemput.

Tak terasa waktu telah berlalu.. Kini, setiap hari aku selalu menghadiahi puisi kerumah Dei, walaupun aku harus melajukan lebih cepat mobilku ke rumah Dei, tapi aku senang merasakan semua itu. Yah.. hanya sekedar memberi sih, enggak ngobrol, karena pasti jika aku pulang telat Kakashi akan curiga.

Hari Selasa, aku kerumah Dei untuk mengobrol lagi. Seperti biasa Dei selalu gembira jika melihatku datang, tak lupa aku juga membawa selembar puisi dan sekuntum bunga mawar merah.

Hari ini juga kuberanikan menceritakan kesengsaraan ku setelah menjalani hidup dengan Kakashi. "Hah! Dia sangat menyebalkan sekali! Dia tak mampu mengurus Aku dan sepupunya sendiri, Sasuke! Setiap hari baju kumel bau apek menjadi pemandanganku setiap harinya! Secangkir teh dan ciuman mesra tidak pernah ia berikan padaku sepulang aku kerja! Sebagai istri yang baik harusnya 'kan melakukan itu demi suami!" Sahut ku emosi. Dei hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar aku berkata seperti itu.

Lalu.. setiap hari aku selalu mengatakan hal-hal jelek dan buruk tentang Kakashi pada Dei, agar dia mengerti penderitaanku selama hidup dengan Kakashi.

~~0~~

Malam ini, dirumahku, aku makan malam bersama Sasuke, dan Istriku Kakashi. Sasuke, sepupuku tinggal dirumahku karena sampai sekarang aku dan Kakashi belum mempunyai anak satu pun. Selesai makan aku pun menyuruh Sasuke tidur, karena Sasuke anak baik, *author merinding* maka Sasuke menurut, ia pun tidur lelap.

Setelah Sasuke tidur, aku pun duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv dengan Kakashi. Kubelai rambut perak Kakashi lembut. Kakashi hanya blushing dan tersenyum kecil. Kucium dahinya dan membisikkan kata-kata mesra pada Kakashi, Juga menceritakan pertemuanku dengan Dei. "Kakashi aku sangat mencintaimu!" sahutku pelan. Kakashi hanya tertawa dan mengecup dahiku, "Aku juga Itachi" jawab Kakashi.

Aku dan Kakashi pun menyiapkan futon. Aku mencium dahinya dan… (Ahh! Ini bukan fic rated eheM. Author masih kecil. Jadi langsung aja yah..! *sebenernya mau bikin rated M* Gomen!)

Setelah itu aku dan Kakashi pun tertidur. Hari ini bibir kecil Kakashi tersenyum lelap di pangkuannku.

~~0~~

Esoknya, sepulang dari kantor, aku mampir ke rumah Dei, aku ingin memberinya puisi inggris lagi. Tapi, aneh.. rumah Dei terlihat sepi dan sepertinya tidak ada orang didalam. Kuketuk keras pintu rumah itu dan akhirnya tetangga Dei bilang padaku kalau Dei sudah pergi ke _italy _untuk menikah dengan Sasori, pria yang pernah Dei ceritakan padaku.

Hatiku pun terpukul. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Rasa berdosa menghantui pikiranku.. membayangkan bahwa Kakashi adalah orang yang paling mengerti aku. Baju Kakashi yang kumel menandakan bahwa Kakashi telah benar mengurusi kebutuhanku. Ia sangat perhatian, ia rela tidak memperhatikan kebersihan dirinya demi keluarganya. Maafkan aku Kakashi!

Aku pun melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan berharap aku akan cepat-cepat minta maaf pada Kakashi. Namun, aku kaget melihat keadaan rumahku kosong. Aku pun menemuka sebuat surat dari Kakashi yang ia selipkan di pagar depan.

_9 Juni 2010_

_Itachi. Maafkan aku ya jika aku tidak bisa membuat kau cinta padaku. Aku yakin kau menemukan penggantiku yang lebih baik. Kini aku telah sadar bahwa aku tak lebih baik dari seorang istri yang membosankan bagimu. Kini aku telah pulang ke kampung halamanku dengan Sasuke. Aku minta 'cerai'! Kuharap, kau mau menerima keputusannku ini. Tunggu aku di pengadilan agama. Oh iya.. ini tanggal 9 Juni berarti, Happy Birthday Itachi..! :D From : Kakashi_

Ah… tiba-tiba rasanya aku seperti terkena serangan jantung. Jantung ku berdetak seakan rasa dosa menghantuiku setiap waktu. Kakashi, ternyata kau ingat hari ulang tahun ku, aku saja nggak ingat. Maafkan aku Kakashi… Semua itu Akibat mencintai dia…

**Fin**

Ah.. *mual muntah baca fic sendiri* Nggak kusangka aku bisa membuat fic serius genee.. (yaoi lagi! ;p) Mana ngetiknya pas jam 4 pagi sambil nonton Det Not biar gak ketauan ortu gitu! *cling-cing* Ah.. pairingnya aneh banget! Habisnyaa aku bingung mau pilih siapa yang jadi uke nya Itachi, jadi kupilih Kaka and Dei aja deh! Tapi akhirnya malah Dei sama Sasoo! *gelundungan*

Maaf kalo jelek! Fic khusus untuk ultah suami ku! *nunjuk Itachi, ditendang Ita-fg* Maaf juga Ita-kun, telah membuatmu meranaa~ Yasudlah! Review? Flame? Terserah.


End file.
